Clamps are used to hold an element that passes through a central portion of the clamp, e.g., a drain snake for cleaning a pipe or drain. A clamp is often used to secure in place a rotating tool (such as a drain snake or other rotating element). In some applications, the element held by a clamp remains stationary with respect to the clamp assembly, which rotates with the rotating element.
Clamps employ grippers, often arranged in a radially symmetrical pattern, to hold the element securely therein. The grippers may be tightened or loosened with the help of a clamp key, which is a wrench-like tool. Some keyless clamps may be tightened and loosened by hand without the use of a clamp key. Collet clamps have grippers in the form of a collet that includes flexible “fingers” that fit closely around the element to be secured and grip the element when squeezed, bending the collet inward and in contact with the element when tightened.